


Just You and Me

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dates, Fluff, M/M, nervous!Mickey, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is nervous about his first time taking Ian to a "fancy" restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and Me

Mickey hasn’t looked up from staring at his feet since they entered the restaurant 20 minutes ago. They’re sitting near the entrance waiting for their name to be called for an available table and Ian notices Mickey’s leg jiggling up and down nervously. He puts his hand on Mickey’s knee. 

"Mick. Relax, man"

"Fuck off"

Ian rolls his eyes. His attempts to calm Mickey down with small talk failed to work as Mickey just grunted at Ian’s questions. 

"Milkovich?" The host calls and Ian stands up, grabbing Mickey’s upper arm to get his attention. 

Mickey gives her a polite nod and both boys follow her to the table where she hands them menus and promises a waiter to their table soon. 

"okay, thanks" Ian says confidently as Mickey gives an attempt at a small polite smile.

The hostess disappears and Mickey looks down at his hands and then looks at the people around him. 

Mickey starts fiddling around with his tie, pulling it from his neck.

"Mickey," Ian whispers. "What the hell are you doing?"

"This damn tie man" Mickey pulls the neck of it around "It’s too tight." 

"Then take it off," Ian says like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"What?…you can..do that?" 

"Yeah. No one’s going to care Mickey," Ian says lightly, giving Mickey a sympathetic smile at his nervousness. Mickey undoes his tie and puts it in his pocket. 

After a few minutes he’s fidgeting again and Ian stares up at him from his menu. 

"Fuck it’s hot in here. Is it hot in here to you?" Mickey says to Ian. Ian is about to open his mouth to comment when Mickey continues. "It’s hot. I mean shit you’d think a nice place like this would have it well air conditioned right? But no they have to make it like a boiler or some shit in here. You’re not hot?" He looks towards Ian. 

"No" Ian says shaking his head. "I’m good" 

Mickey nods “Oh…okay that’s…that’s good.” Mickey looks around at the people again. He can feel their eyes on him. Like he’s not good enough for this fancy place or something. 

"Mickey? Mickey, hey!" Ian puts his hand on Mickey’s to get his attention. "You alright?" he asks looking concerned.

"Nah I should’ve chose someplace else" Mickey says staring at the tablecloth.

"What? Why?" Ian asks putting his menu down to stare at Mickey.

"I don’t belong here, man"

"What do you mean?" 

"Look around. Everyone here’s…you know.." Mickey says moving his other hand around the tablecloth.

"No i don’t. What do they have that you don’t?"

Mickey looks up at Ian “I…I don’t know.”

"Mickey look you’re fine." Ian says, rubbing his thumb on the older man’s wrist as he holds his hand "No one’s looking at you. We’re good"

Mickey turns his head, breaking his gaze from Ian’s eyes. “I don’t know-“

"Hey. It’s just me and you here, alright. Just us. Forget everyone else. Just look at me." Ian looks at Mickey, moving his head to search his eyes. 

A small grin appears on Mickey’s face. “Well…that’s not that hard to do.”

Ian grins wide “Good”

The waitress appears then, asking the table about drinks. Ian orders some fancy drink that Mickey is amazed he could pronounce and then it’s Mickey’s turn and he barely had enough time to get over his nerves. “…and he’ll have a beer” Ian continues for Mickey and Mickey visibly relaxes.


End file.
